


Conveniently Around

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Looks like RinRei has come to close, M/M, RinRei Week, This has been fun guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin thinks his coworker Rei is hot too bad the kid looks way too serious to even think about conversing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conveniently Around

**Author's Note:**

> RinRei Week (March 17) Freestyle (your own idea)- Coworkers
> 
> Well then! RinRei Week is now officially over! Doesn't mean I'm not celebrating it every day in my heart tho! So yeah enjoy this last fanfiction for a while!

They didn’t talk much. 

Mostly he would read and attend to customers when needed while Rin kept the place clean and helped people find things. Sometimes they conversed about who would do the stock check at the end of the night other than that the two barely looked at each other and it was quiet save for the ticking of the wall clock. Rin knew the kid’s name was Ryuugazaki Rei but only because of the name tag. Rin didn’t know what school he attended, what sports he enjoyed if any, if he had any siblings. All he knew was that his coworker was extremely attractive. (Sometimes Rin would lie saying a box was way too heavy for him to lift just to see Rei put those arm muscles to work. That was the only upside to his boring convenience store job.)

The two worked nights. It was mostly slow except for a few college students from that school nearby who needed a small pick me up or comfort food. Sometimes they got eldery customers who Rei would charm with that polite speech and smile of his. Rin enjoyed watching Rei handle customers since that’s when he’d show the most emotion all night. Rin wasn’t all that great with people and his teeth didn’t help the situation much so he found himself impressed by how well Rei could handle his job.

Rin is pulled from his inner musing by the door flying open. He glances from behind a shelf to see a small blonde boy rush inside. The kid runs straight for the counter and for the first time since they met Rin see’s Rei’s face show more than a polite smile or a frown. He’s an odd combination of shocked, distressed, and delighted. Rin sneaks closer to get a better look and at first he’s not sure of their relationship. The two look close but that doesn’t automatically mean they are dating. Rin can’t describe how annoying it is having people assume him and his best friend Haruka are dating. 

“So this is where you work Rei-chan!” The boy cheers happily as he leans on the counter. 

_Rei-chan._

“N-Nagisa-kun! How? Why are you here?” Rei stutters as he looks around only to see his coworker nowhere to be found. That was not good. The boy doesn't respond immediately instead he’s grinning triumphantly and practically bouncing in place. How in the world did those two become friends? This was a weirder match up than the food Haruka prepared sometimes.

“I’m visiting my second oldest sister at college and I came here to get some ice cream.” Nagisa explains as he looks around the small store searching for something or someone in this case. “So where is he? I wanna see your coworker!” Nagisa exclaims. Rei looks panicked for a moment and Rin decides to show himself then.

“Who’s looking for me?” Rin asks as he steps out from behind the shelves. Rei looks ready to jump over the counter and either run off or drag his friend away.  
“So this is him?” Nagisa hums as he inspects Rin. The boy then begins to circle Rin. Looking the boy up and down like he’s some art piece being graded. It’s quiet and rather awkward before Nagisa nods in approval. He turns to Rei giving him a thumbs up and a wink. “You’re right Rei-chan he is cute! I approve of your choice.” Rin’s eyes widen slightly at this and Rei is ready for the ground to swallow him whole.

“Nagisa-kun it’s against store policy to socialize like this please buy your item and leave, I shall see you at school tomorrow!” Rei practically shouts his face completely red. Nagisa pouts at this and goes to the freezer to get his ice-cream. He sets the frozen treats on the counter and pays for them as slowly as humanly possible wanting to drag this out. He turns to Rin once his food was bagged and gives the boy a small bow and a knowing grin. He then skips out of the door with a small wave good bye.

“So you think I’m cute?” Rin finally says breaking the tense silence. Rei turns to him knocking over some display. He's correcting it and trying to clean up his mess and explain what is friend had said. Nagisa did this on purpose to as some match making attempt no doubt. Why did his sister have to attend that college? 

“That! Well I mean.. You! Okay! So I might have!” Rei stumbles over his words unable to catch a train of thought to convey what he’s trying to say. Rin is now grinning at how different Rei is acting. He likes this side of Rei much better. He wants to see more of it and judging from tonight it's not that hard.

“Hey it’s okay! For what it’s worth I think you’re pretty cute to.” Rin responds with a sly grin as he leans on the counter. Rei is frozen in his spot as Rin moves closer until they are face to face. 

_‘Nagisa what have you done?’_


End file.
